Head Over Feet
by whiskytango
Summary: AU S/Q set in 1914. Quinn's the daughter of a Lord and Sam is their stable boy. Smutty adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Couldn't get this out of my head. Tell me what you guys think. Also my dates will probably be wrong so pleaaaaasseee don't bug me about them. I know.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
_"First Impressions"_

Quinn Fabray was what every boy from anywhere wanted. She was the prize, the ultimate beauty. Just like horses. The beautiful mare that everyone wanted to breed with. Not only was she the daughter of one of the wealthiest Lords in the county, but also she was also the most intelligent, not that many people saw that as a healthy trait in women.

Being the second daughter of the Fabray family meant that she was the one that had to live up to the expectations made by her first sister. Frannie, her older sister, was not only more beautiful than Quinn; she was probably the most desirable. She recently had been accepted to attend one of the most prestigious women college's in the country. It was strange that her father let her go due to his strange beliefs of women getting an education. Well, women meant Quinn. Quinn had begged him to allow her to go as well, but he told her one was enough and she would stay home to help her mother.

Help her mother with what?

Refilling her wine cup? That was what seemed to be the only job for the beautiful, quiet Quinn Fabray.

Quinn wasn't _that_ quiet though although she did read a lot so it passed off as if she was. She actually loved to talk, mostly to herself, but once in a while she found herself talking to the waiting staff. She wasn't exactly talking to them, but talking _at _them. It was strange though. They never said any different to her.

It was 1st of February, 1914. Her father had just bought a new stallion and by the looks of it, a new stable boy. Quinn wandered down from her bedroom so she could see better. She would be turning sixteen soon and she wondered if this was her present. Her father truly did not understand the meaning of surprises when it came to it.

Quinn found herself standing on the back of the balcony that led down to the grounds. The stone was almost 100 years old she heard the previous owner telling her. It belonged to the long line of generation of men that lived on the estate before the Fabrays took over. It had small pots of beautiful flowers, which were neatly decorated, by one of Quinn's favourite people in the house. Rachel. She had been with Rachel since she could remember and she always found a way to brighten up the dull house of the Fabrays.

Her father was an arrogant man, coming from too much money and she could see it as he walked. His body moved as if he owned everything he touched, which in this case he did. All 50 acres of it. The thing Quinn didn't understand is why they moved out here. She had always loved London, the thrill of the music as she danced with all the handsome men in the room, but not she was stuck with garden parties and long boring carriage rides. Quinn never liked her father and she knew that he felt the same. Frannie was his favourite, not her.

He was walking round the stallion, his hand lightly touching the strong muscles of its stomach, neck and then its face. It made a noise of disgust and Quinn had to laugh; it was so ridiculous to her. All eyes fell to her and the eyes that Quinn eye's fell on were the stable boys.

She had never seen him before.

His blue eyes were piercing, even from the distance that they were standing apart. He was in rugged clothing, his trousers slightly torn, his brown hair sticking out from under his hat and his shirt was stained with sweat.

To her, he looked like a man.

A man who didn't sit in rooms and make big decisions for people they had never met. He looked like a man who sat outside and read. A man that did real work. His stare grew into something more and Quinn bit her lip to try rid of her blush.

"Quinn, come down here!" Her father yelled, swatting away one of his assistants when he swayed a little. So her father drank too, it wasn't a surprise to anyone. They were the Fabrays after all.

Quinn inhaled, composing her self and looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was the dress that she wore last week to the opening of her father's factory downtown. Everyone said she looked like a sunflower, the yellow lace doing the trick.

She let out a deep breath and headed down the steps, loving the feel of the stone beneath her shoes. She was never really allowed to go outside and play. It was all about teaching her to be a lady, to wear things that made her unable to breathe, to have manners and know which cutlery to use at the right moment.

It was like living in a tank of sharks and she was a starfish.

She just wanted to find something to cling onto to make sure she could make it out alive. Make it out of this cage of a castle and the expectations that her parents put on her.

She followed the small stoned path that lead to where her father was standing, just outside the stables. She could smell the other horses and she didn't quite like the smell, it was truly rotten compared the usual smell of roses that she was surrounded with. The other men that were standing around were holding ropes, she realized and those ropes were tied onto the house. What on earth were they doing?

"Father?" Quinn murmured, her voice elegant and sweet. She said it in the same tone that her mother would use. He smirked.

"Quinn I have a present." Oh excellent. This was really just excellent. A stallion? Quinn didn't even know how to ride and he expected her to ride a Stallion of all things? It was black, tall and had the muscles larger than Quinn's head. She felt terrified of it.

She adjusted the French braid that went down her back, trying to use it as a way to show her fear rather than letting it show on her face. That would have pissed off her father. She noticed the stable boy was watching her.

"Oh, Father." Quinn murmured, trying so hard not to sound amused. Last birthday he gave her a chess set, so Quinn really didn't expect much. Quinn quickly glanced at the stable boy, his large lips turning into a small grin.

"This here is a Stallion, and your present is that you get to watch him being broken in."

"Sorry?" Quinn asked, her elegant tone fading away. Broken in? She had never heard of the term. Her father just smiled. It was a, _oh you're such a stupid girl_, type of smile and Quinn just wanted to slap him, but of course, she couldn't. She looked around and then realized the ropes…

"Whoever breaks in this beast gets an extra bonus." Her father said with a smile and all the men that had surrounded them were now walking towards a ring that she saw them making this morning. Quinn didn't know what was going on but as soon as they got to the ring, the horse was released and everyone jumped on the fence to try get a better look. Quinn just peeked through a crack.

The first man to jump on was fatter than her father and he was the caretaker of the grounds. He wasn't particularly nice fellow, he never smiled and he definitely didn't have the strength for many tasks. His balding hair was hard to see when he was flipped off the horses back and onto the hard grass. Two men had to carry him out before the horse could run at him.

"His mother was the fastest mare they've ever known and his father rode wild, he could never be tamed." She heard a voice from behind her say. The accent was mix between Scottish and English and maybe even Irish, she couldn't tell. She turned to find the stable boy standing there with his hat on his heart. He bowed down, took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Fabray." He murmured, his foreign accent making a shock go through Quinn. He was different, so much different than the rest of the boys she knew. Quinn inhaled. No boy has ever kissed her hand before. Let alone _kissed _her.

"Please, you don't have to um…" She trailed off and he just smiled, putting his hat back on. Quinn didn't even realize that half of the men that had tried breaking in the horse were now nursing bruised bodies.

"Samuel Evans ma'am, but the lads call me Sam." His hair was too bushy for his hat to sit properly on his head and she had to smile. His eyes were probably the most sincere part of him. It was always the eyes that did it for Quinn. Her family was filled with cold piercing eyes. His was warm and they were so blue she felt like she was looking into the ocean.

"What are they doing, Sam?" She asked, turning to look at the horses. His eyes were still on her. She could feel him falling in love with her already, just like many other boys did.

"They're breaking in the horse. You know when you go to ride a horse and it's quite tame, ma'am?" Sam murmured. Quinn sighed, scratching behind her ear where it suddenly became hot. It had nothing to do with his accent.

"No, I've never ridden a horse." Quinn muttered angrily. Sam nodded, feeling immediately guilty.

"Sorry ma'am. Well they're like that because they have to get used to the feeling of a rider on them, it takes a while." He murmured, turning to look at the horse. Quinn looked over at him, frowning. So they're not normally like their other horses? They were born free and then their freedom is taken from them?

"I don't get how this is a present."

"It's a horrible present." Sam muttered and Quinn had to smile. No one ever spoke his or her mind around her, but before she knew it her father was grabbing Sam. His hand was on his collar with Sam almost being lifted off the ground from the amount of force her father was putting into it.

"What did you say, boy?" Quinn tried to reach forward but one of the other men held her down. She had never seen her father so furious before. She suddenly felt scared for Sam.  
"Nothing sir, I didn't say nothing sir."

"You don't speak unless you're asked something of you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam nodded, swallowing. Then her father smiled, making Quinn nauseous. He let Sam down and patted his shoulder.

"Good then. Now hop in." Sam's face fell and her father just continued to keep on smiling.

Quinn shook her head violently, she had watched the other men go for it. Sam was just a boy; he would get too badly hurt from this. Sam just nodded, took off his hat and climbed the fence. The other men grabbed the horse, pulling it close so Sam could hop on. Quinn held her breath as Sam adjusted the strap of his suspenders before slipping onto it. Sam looked small compared to the large stallion. She watched as his eyes closed, his hands gripping the reins tightly. Quinn climbed the fence so she could get a better look, ignoring the looks from the men around her.

They let go of the horse and Sam's eyes snapped open, determined and strong. She could see the veins in his arms look like they were about to pop and had to bite her lip as she saw his arm muscles tense from the action. She had never seen a boy like this before. There was always too much clothing, too much cover and now she was exposed to raw, natural boyhood and it did something to her.

She watched as he held and held, his arms straining and his eyes narrowed in focus. The men around her cheered and she looked over at her father who had a stony expression on his face. Sam was lasting longer then the other men. Quinn turned back to look at Sam with a smirk, hoping that he was able to break the horse, not that Quinn liked the idea. She watched as the horse started to slow down, started to stop bucking so hard. She watched, as Sam grew tired, his grip on the reins become less tight but it was still there.

Not long after Sam was grinning from ear to ear as he sat on top of the stallion. It stood completely still and huffed and neighed. Quinn clapped and the rest of the men joined it, impressed but also jealous that they were unable to do it. He climbed off the horse and let the other men store it away. Quinn frowned when she saw him cradling his hand walked over.

"Are you all right?" Quinn murmured and he nodded, sticking his hand in his pocket.

"It's nothing, Miss Fabray." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, holding it in both of hers as she opened his palm. It was red and blistering.

"Had to keep a tight grip." He said and she looked up at him, smiling.

"You did well." Quinn said, feeling proud of him.

"Well, did you enjoy your present then?" He asked and she sighed, rolling her eyes a little.

She did enjoy watching Sam do it, not the other men, but this wasn't a present for a lady.

"Evans!" He father called, interrupting them. Quinn swallowed and dropped his hand, turning to look at him. He was walking over, his black suit slightly covered in dirt. She felt Sam's tall figure beside her stiffen.

"You did well, now go shovel the shit."

"Father, he can't. He's hurt his hand." Quinn murmured, making her father turn to look at her with narrowed eyes. Quinn cleared her throat. "That's hardly the treatment he deserves after breaking in a _stallion_ after everyone seemed to fail. Father." Quinn added sweetly, smirking a little. Her father was staring at her with so much anger she was sure he was going to combust. She just continued on smirking.

"Fine." He muttered and walked off. Quinn looked up at Sam with a smile and took his hand, leading him back to the house. House was probably an understatement. The place was a mansion. Housed almost twenty bedrooms, seven bathrooms and a couple of dining rooms. It was too big for Quinn since she didn't get to spend it with anyone. It was only filled with the waiting staff and her fathers Great Danes that always managed to topple Quinn whenever she tried to walk somewhere.

Sam's hand was hot in hers and she was careful that she had grabbed his good hand, not his bad one. She had always wanted a boyfriend, but she knew that her parents would find her a suitable suitor and she would be unhappy for eternity. She took him to the bathroom in the east wing that no one used except her. He sat up on the counter as she ran his hand under the cold tap, he didn't even flinch. She looked up and saw him watching her, his eyes becoming too intense for Quinn. She had to look away.

"So do you look after all the other stable hands?" He said in his accent, it was thick with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and reached under the sink, grabbing some lotion and wrapped it up with some linen. "Quite the medicinal lady." He said when he finished, sliding off the counter.

"Where did you come from?" Quinn asked, completely stunned by just how strange he was. He was so different than all the other stable hands she had met before. He wasn't quiet. He wasn't always hurrying out of her way. It was like he had never worked under a Lord before.

"I was born in Scotland then we moved down to England for a while, then up to Ireland and now back down in London." He said, ticking off the places on his fingers.

"We?" Quinn asked.

"Me mother lives down the road, she just carried twins so it's a bit hard on her so me Dad's staying home to help her while I work." She frowned; he should be in school not working. "Do you always take a interest in ye stable hands?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, walking out of the bathroom.

"It's _an interest_ by the way and no, not really. You're the first." Quinn murmured, walking out to the back of the grounds to the back patio. She looked around and she found herself completely alone. She frowned, stepping back into the house to find him looking around, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he snapped his head back to look at her.

"Nothing." Quinn raised an eyebrow then. She realised he probably hadn't even seen a house like this before, not that Quinn wanted to stereotype. He looked so innocent, so childlike in his grown boys body. His eyes sparkled and it looked like all he wanted to do was run around and play football.

"Come." She said and walked towards the library, knowing that no one would be in there. The library was probably her favourite room in the house. It housed all almost the amount of books that the university down the road held. It had ladders and was really a place where Quinn could come for some peace and quiet.

"It's my favourite room in the house. I intend to read all the books." She murmured, turning to look at him. He was staring, his head turning to look around the room.

"Wow." He murmured, putting his hands in his pockets. Quinn smiled, she hadn't seen a genuine expression before in so long. The people that her fathers always invited weren't particularly interested in books but were interested in Quinn's ability to bear children.

"Can I ask you when your birthday is, Ma'am?" Sam asked, making Quinn do a double back. No one ever asked her questions.

"Please don't call me ma'am. That's my mother. Quinn is fine and it's this Thursday." She replied, her eyes still focused on the bookshelves.

She thought then what she wanted for her birthday. Definitely not watching people break in a horse, she wanted something more. She wanted to feel like a lady, a woman more than a lady. She wanted a present that would make her feel grown up and it would tell her father that she was old enough to go to college and make her own decisions.

"Sam how old are you?"

"Sixteen, ma'am." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Quinn."

"Quinn." Sam repeated in his accent. It rolled off his tongue so beautifully she didn't know how to feel. Quinn swallowed then, thinking of his tongue and looked away as she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks.

"I better get you out of here before my father beheads us." She said, taking his wrist and tugging him out of the room.

She led him back out to the back balcony watching as he made his way to the steps that led back down to the stables. He took his hat out of his pocket and stuck it on his head, tucking the loose strand of hairs behind his ears.

"Can I ask you something, Quinn?" He asked her, his voice thick with desire.

"Of course." She replied, her hands gripping the balcony. His stare was too hard to look away from now.

"May I see you again?" He asked, his voice hopeful. Quinn bit her lip to hide her smile and nodded, her chin slightly lifted.

"Yes. Yes, you may." She replied and with that he tilted his head, wandering off down to the stables. He turned to look over his shoulder at her and Quinn could see his smile from where she was standing. Her stomach did a flip and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing! Eek! Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Girl

**a/n: This is kinda rubbish, I apologise. Been on holidays, did not have any motivation omg but sorry!**

Chapter 2

"_Daddy's girl."_

It was officially the day of Quinn's birthday and for the first time ever she was actually excited. It had nothing to do with the fact that her father had invited all these _boys_ for her to meet, but it had to do with a note. Just one note.

She had received it when she woke. It was perched delicately on the bedside table beside her head with nothing on the outside but her name. When she opened it, in the same small, neat handwriting it asked for her attention down at the stables sometime today. She knew who wrote the letter, it was her handmaid Rachel and it was strange, because the person who signed it was Samuel. But before she could even swing her legs off the bed her mother was already in the room, a grin plastered on her face, ruining the atmosphere that was just came about from receiving the letter. . God how Quinn just wanted to rid of this family sometimes.

"Quinnie! Oh my Quinnie, fifteen today!" Quinn rolled her eyes, making her way through her ensuite in nothing but her undergarments.

"Sixteen, mother." She heard her mother gasp before shaking her head.

"Silly me, too much sun." She could hear her mother's footsteps behind her and Quinn sighed, all she wanted was to be away from this family. "Quinnie you're a woman now."

That made Quinn frown. She got her period last year and her mother had said the exact same thing to her. The memory of that day made her cringe.

Quinn washed her face, trying to rid of the sleepiness when her mother touched her shoulder. It made her look up at her in the reflection of the mirror. Quinn didn't look like her mother, she had her nose and possibly her eyebrow structure, but the rest of it was her father. The green eyes, the jaw. It was there. Painfully there.

"What does being a woman actually entail?" Quinn murmured, raising an eyebrow at her. Her mother just shrugged, playing with Quinn's hair. Her mother just had this small smile playing on her lips, which usually meant something not too friendly.

"When the time is right, you'll be married and have to please your husband." Quinn froze and then had to swallow the vomit that crept up her throat. She did not want to talk to her mother about this, because then her mother will talk about her and her _father_ and that is something she did not want to talk about.

"I know." Quinn muttered, swatting her hand away as she made her way back to her bedroom. Someone had opened the curtains, probably Rachel, so when she walked back into it she had to blink a couple of times to get used to the brightness.

Quinn did talk to one of her friends that told her that she was asked by a boy of high birth to meet her in his bedroom one night. She had to, because she was his guest and had to be courteous in her way of treating him. She told him Quinn everything that happened, not that Quinn wanted to think about it right now. She had to be married before she did anything like that. Although thinking about it now made her feel something she hadn't felt before.

Her thinking was interrupted when Rachel came back in with a tray of tea. She had to talk to Rachel, alone, about Sam's letter. Her mother flitted about, annoying her as she looked through dresses and eventually found the one for her to wear. Quinn sported her very annoyed look and she exited the bedroom leaving Rachel and Quinn alone. Quinn stood while Rachel worked around her, sliding on her dress and making adjustments.

"They say Lord Morris's son will be joining the luncheon today." Rachel murmured as she worked. Quinn corked an eyebrow, something she had inherited from her grandmother.

"Who's that?" Quinn murmured, disinterested. All the boys her father knew were to become heir to a lot of money and had the snobby attitudes because of it. She never made it a point to actually remember their names and where they were from. That was what Rachel was for.

"Raven hair, green eyes. He looks like a crow." Quinn nodded and laughed, she knew him all right.

"Yes. Jonathan Morris. I attended a school play once and they made him dress like an old man. He fitted the role quite well." Rachel laughed and Quinn sighed. If she didn't have Rachel she was sure to go insane. When Rachel was done with her dress, Quinn sat back down and sipped her tea. Rachel started to put on her jewellery and as she did, Quinn watched her delicate hands work.

"Rachel. The letter this morning by my bedside, do you remember it?" Quinn murmured, as she tilted her head to the side. Rachel nodded and Quinn watched as a slow smile started to appear on the brunette's small face.

"Yes, m'lady." Rachel said, her smile coming through her voice.

"Why is it that it's signed by Sam when it is in your handwriting?" Quinn murmured before taking another sip of her tea. Rachel stopped then, her eyes focusing on Quinn's through the reflection of the mirror. She looked both fearful but hopeful at the same time.

"Mr. Evans told me how much he wished for you to have something special, he didn't have paper so he was wondering if he could ask for a favour." Rachel murmured, her face still sporting the small smile. Quinn bit her lip to keep her calm. He would really do that for her?

"That's… very nice." Quinn murmured, trying not to make her voice shaky. She didn't realise how much she liked Sam, how much she tried so much to see him over the week. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing for the day to be over so she could see Sam.

xxx

It was luncheon and it was hell. Quinn parents were all talking about themselves and the boys around her. She didn't like any of them. All snobs, all disgusting people that didn't give any concern for anything else but themselves. Her mother was talking about the possibility of a Jewish family moving in down the room and how she found it irrational. God, what is wrong with people these days? Quinn felt horrible just sitting around, trying on dresses and doing nothing except worrying about what necklace would go with the dress she was wearing. How could someone call that being… useful?

Her thoughts went off to Sam then, the thought of him being useful, fulfilling something. Although, being a stable boy isn't the most elegant of professions, at least he was help. Quinn just sat and did nothing all day. She heard a knock and Quinn ignored it, assuming it was someone at the door, but when she heard it again she spun around.

Standing in freshly ironed clothes and hair that had been combed delicately was Sam. He stood outside, his hat over his heart and he tilted his head to the side, beckoning her outside. She smiled, her heart beating rapidly before her face fell. How could she leave this luncheon without anyone noticing? She looked around, making sure that no one had noticed her brief distraction to see that everyone was talking with themselves. She stood and all the eyes fell on her.

"I'm just going to the powder room. Rachel." She murmured and Rachel nodded from where she was standing in the corner. Everyone just nodded without really paying attention and she hurried off with Rachel following behind her. When they reached the hallway, Quinn turned to Rachel to see her smiling.

"If they ask can you tell them I fell ill and went to bed?" Quinn asked as she turned to look in the mirror, quickly trying to touch up any imperfections. She saw a few loose hairs and that was it. Rachel just nodded, touching Quinn's wrist gently.

"Don't worry miss, you'll be fine." Quinn grinned for a brief moment before inhaling, trying to calm herself. She had no idea what Sam had planned and she hoped it would be something perfect.

Opening the backdoor to the courtyard she stepped outside, her eyes frantically trying to find him. She walked out and she found him below, leaning against a tree. Quinn knew that she wanted to be in his presence at all times, just by looking at him there. She didn't care who would tear them apart, but she knew he was something so unique and different that she couldn't get enough of him. When his eyes finally found hers, he smiled so hugely Quinn felt something inside her pang. She hurried down the steps and he met at the bottom of them, his smile still there.

"Hi." She whispered, her eyes darting all over his face. She hadn't seen him since she helped patch up his hand and he looked so much older. Some stubble had started to grow. He was so attractive it was difficult to speak.

"Miss Fabray." He murmured back, his voice smooth and foreign that it made Quinn shiver. She rolled her eyes at his formality.

"Quinn." She said back and he smiled again, his head ducking. He looked back up at her, outreaching his arm to the direction of the stables.

"Shall we?" Quinn nodded and he started to walk. Quinn followed him closely, but kept a distance back so she could watch him. Sam was built; his shoulders looked stiff and were quite broad. The pants he was wearing seemed to not really fit him because his butt looked extremely toned in them. Quinn swallowed then, looking away as she felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She had never really looked at a boy that way before, let alone ever. She finally realised they had stopped when Sam was standing beside a horse that was about the same height as him with a smile on his face.

"Sam?" Quinn questioned and he grinned at her.

"When you said you have never ridden a horse the other day, I couldn't help but how atrocious that is and that I'd have to teach you." Quinn gawked. Horses kind of scared her. They were beautiful, they were, but they had this power that scared Quinn.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sam murmured, his voice soft. Quinn turned to look at him, shaking her head. Her green eyes looking fierce for the briefest of moments.

"No, I'll never learn and I do want to." Quinn said and stepped forward. Sam bent down and she let him push her up, feeling his hand on her thighs. It sent shivers through her spine. She wasn't really sure how to sit on the saddle until he gripped her foot, sliding a boot on each of them and hooked them into the stirrup. His hands were delicate and soft as they worked, making sure that her dress didn't get caught in anything. He looked up at her with a smile and she smiled back nervously.

"If you ever want to get down, just tell me okay?" Quinn nodded a little shakily. She wanted to do this. She wanted to prove to her father that she could do this, that she wasn't afraid and that she was strong enough. He never let her do it because she was a woman and that completely frustrated her.

Quinn watched Sam below him, running his hand through his hair as he grabbed the reins. He started to walk, Quinn gripping the saddle for balance as the horse started to move. She felt so tall, so much older as they started to walk slowly. Sam looked back, that same smile on his face that he had on before. This was probably the best thing that anyone's ever done for her ever. She was actually having fun. She smiled back and beckoned for him to hand her the reins. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, handing them to her and walked beside her.

"Pull back to stop. Pull right to go right and same with left. Gently though." He murmured as he walked. She noticed that his eyes were focused on her hands.

When Quinn felt confident enough she hit the horse lightly with her stirrup and they started to move with a trot. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was doing it! She was actually riding. She looked around then, trying to find Sam but she couldn't see him until she spotted him behind the horse. What was he doing?

Quinn stopped and looked over her shoulder as he started to run. He jumped, and planted himself behind her, his chest to her back. Quinn swallowed, his musky scent was invading her. His hands slid over her arms till he grabbed the reins. She had never been this close to someone before and it was driving her crazy. She wanted more. She wanted him.

He started to lead them then, away from the house and into the back forest that hid behind her house. She hadn't been out this way since she was a young child. She wasn't even allowed out here anymore.

She was a lady after all.

The small path barely fit them and Quinn found herself bending down so that she didn't hit her head on branches.

"Where are we going?" Quinn whispered and Sam chuckled. She could feel the throaty vibrations against her back.

"Just wait, Quinn." He murmured and Quinn frowned. She didn't really like surprises cause half of the time they ended up to be quite rubbish. Although she didn't mind when he said her name. It was so soft, so delicate, but also so foreign and deep that it made her feel something whenever he murmured it.

When the trees started to thin out and the light was starting to blind her, she could finally see what he led her to. It was a sort of a lake; there was a small clearing and a huge tree. She smiled, it was beautiful. He jumped off and grabbed the reins, tugging her towards the tree. Then she saw it. A small picnic blanket and a picnic basket. Quinn couldn't help but smile. He did all of this for her?

When he tied the horse to the tree she turned to see him standing beside the horse. Quinn swung one of her legs over and looked at the drop. It was a bit of the way to the ground but Sam was there, arm's out. She edged off and he wrapped his arms around her calves, lowering her slowly. Sam was strong. So so strong. He stepped back and Quinn had to rearrange her dress, god she felt so silly in it.

"Wow." Quinn murmured as she moved over the picnic blanket.

"I uh, it's not much." Sam murmured and she looked over at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was wearing a tight-lipped smile. Quinn shook her head, moving to him and kissing his cheek.

"It's perfect." Quinn whispered before sitting down. She opened the basket and inside was a bottle of wine, glasses and some sandwiches. Quinn felt Sam sit down beside her, and she started to spread out the food. Quinn could feel his eyes on her and she felt so self-conscious. Why was he looking at her so much? No one ever really payed her attention too much, so she wasn't used to it.

"Stop looking at me." She whispered as she poured them a glass of wine each. Quinn looked up to find Sam frowning at her. He was lying down, his body propped up on his elbows.

"Did I upset you?" He murmured, his voice soft and low. Quinn just sighed.

"You keep looking at me."

"I can't stop." Quinn felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

"You can't say that to me." Quinn murmured and she saw him smile.

"I can't do any of this with you… yet here we are." He said as he picked up a sandwich, turning it over in his hands before taking a bite. She bit her lip to bite her smile.

"My father would kill you."

"He doesn't scare me." Quinn let out a laugh at his answer; kicking off the boots he put on her feet. His blue eyes were filled with amusement.

"You shouldn't say that so lightly." She murmured, lying down too. Sam looked so much older in the sunlight. As if his sixteen-year-old body belonged to someone else and not him. He seemed so much older too personality wise.

"You scare me." He said and Quinn finished her sip of wine before looking over at him, a frown appearing. He just smiled. He was definitely confusing. "You scare me by the way you make me feel." Quinn noted the brown in his hair at that moment, how it shined in the sun. Quinn bit her lip at his comment though. They weren't allowed to do this. She wasn't meant to feel anything for him, but she felt something.

"Me too." Quinn admitted quietly, her eyes falling to her glass. She couldn't look at him, she knew she shouldn't be out here with him, but he was just so… different and real that she couldn't help but stay as close as he could.

She heard shuffling and she looked up to find him undressing. What was he doing…? He stopped when he reached his undergarment and made his way to the lake. He looked over his shoulder at her, Quinn's eyes falling to the toned muscles of his back. He smiled and then ran, jumping. Quinn sat up, her glass of wine toppling over and she stood, alarmed. What on earth? She moved towards the lake and he was standing in the middle, his hands running through his now soaked hair as he grinned up at her.

"Are you completely mad?" Quinn shouted and he winked at her. Quinn swallowed but composed herself. "Get out!"

"Give me one good reason, Miss Fabray." She rolled her eyes and stepped closer, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Because I say so."

"That doesn't work out here Quinn." He murmured with amusement and Quinn gasped. He was mocking her? How dare he. She stepped closer and when she did he stepped up, his whole body exposing. Quinn's jaw dropped a little as she saw his bare chest, the toned muscles of his abdomen covered in water. "Why don't you join me?"

She barely heard his question because Quinn felt something coiling inside her at the sight of him and she knew that this… this was going to cause huge and horrific complications to her family. But she didn't care. She never wanted anything in her entire life and now, standing in front of her was Samuel Evans. That was the only thing she wanted.

"I-I…" Quinn started off before Sam started to step out of the water and towards her as she stood on the bank. Quinn couldn't even think straight. She had seen boys in their… swimming attire before, but Sam was standing in front of her. Soaking wet, his underwear soaked through to the bone and posing a stance that tensed his muscles in all the right places.

He moved closer to her and Quinn stood still as his hand reached behind her, his finger delicately running up her spine. She could feel his heat coming off him. She had to look away from his intense eyes and her eyes fell to the curve of his neck, the dip between his collarbones.

The next thing she knew he was bending down, his hands finding the bottom of her dress and pulling it up and over her head. She didn't stop him and she didn't want to. When her dress was finally off and she was in nothing but her undergarments her hands fell to his shoulders. Her eyes moved to his and he was wearing a small smile, it made her feel suddenly so self-conscious. She had never… been this bare for any boy to see before. She was covered up, but it was her undergarments after all.

His hand was hot as it moved from her hip up to her neck, his small smile still there as he read her change of face from lust to embarrassment.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she felt so hot, her chest was almost pressing against his and she didn't know what she was doing here. Half naked with the stable boy, but she didn't want it to stop. Quinn smiled nervously. No one had called her beautiful before, not her mother or her father. Rachel did once, but it was Rachel and she didn't really count in these situations. "I'm afraid I can't stay away from you, Quinn. I fear that I'm going to ruin everything." He murmured.

Quinn liked that about Sam for some reason. That he and Rachel were the only ones that actually spoke their mind around her. At the moment, he wasn't really Sam the stable boy. He was Sam. Beautiful brown haired blue eyed Sam who had a family that depended on him. Quinn inhaled, her hands moving to his chest and her fingers tingled at what she was doing.

"I don't care." She whispered, her eyes on her hands on his chest before looking up at him. His eyes were full of desire and hope. Then she felt his lips on hers and it was like nothing else. Her hands gripped the back of his neck while she felt his hands move to her cheeks. She had never kissed anyone before, she had the urges to, but as Sam kissed her she wanted more. Her fingers tangled in the hairs on the back of his neck while she felt his hands, wet from the water, sliding down her sides. She pulled back when she had to breathe, but also when she felt something pressing against her thigh.

She pulled back and saw a sheepish grin across Sam's face and Quinn raised an eyebrow. She looked down and saw the tent in his undergarments and she bit her lip. To say the least, it fascinated her. She had learnt about it, about how pleasing your husband and what to expect, but for her to actually be the cause of it made her feel a bit… proud. Like someone liked her. She looked back up at him and kissed him as hard as she could. She didn't really know how to do it, but she guessed she was doing something right because she could feel Sam's pressed back against hers.

"Quinn!" Sam flung himself backwards and into the water while Quinn spun around, her eyes wide as the voice of her father rung out through the field.

No.

* * *

_**Rubbish, I know. You can tell me about it in the reviews! Ha ha ha!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Give In To Me

**Warning – violence/some smut. I never really know what to put in the uh genre bit because I write these as I go so the story really just goes along without me really realising what's happening in it. Also I'm never really happy with any of my work so thank you for the kind reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Give in to me"_

Quinn quickly scurried to put on her dress and looked over the small hill to see whether her father had seen her. To see whether he had seen her and Sam. To see the moment that had Quinn still panting about.

To her luck, her father was standing there on his black stallion, his eyes looking over the field until he spotted the picnic basket. Thank goodness, he hadn't seen what had happened.

"Quinn!" She heard in a whispered hiss and she turned to see Sam, standing in the water. Quinn had to remind herself to breathe as she took in his sculptured form once again. He was pointing at something and she turned to look. His clothes. She grabbed them and looked around, looking for a place to hide them.

"Throw them!" He whispered and she frowned, tossing them at him before they all fell into the water. He scooped them up and ducked under the water, Quinn inhaling as she watched him disappear. She instantly felt bad.

"Quinn?" Her father's voice was filled with disapproval. She heard him let out a heavy sigh. She looked up as she sat on the bottom of the hill, pretending to put her feet in the water.

"Father?" She asked in what she thought was her innocent voice but managed to come out ragged and breathless.

"What are you doing out here? Unaccompanied?" He asked sternly as he dismounted, handing the reins to one of the boys that had come with him.

"The dining hall was getting desperately hot and I was bored." She murmured and pulled her feet out, turning and also surveying where Sam might be. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Quinn you disrespected the family. You shamed us."

"By doing what?" She countered, rolling her eyes as she made her way over to the small picnic as she tried to pack up. Her mind was still on Sam's picture perfect body, but also the look her gave her when she grabbed his clothes. He looked scared.

"You lied to your mother, you also disrespected us by riding a horse without someone accompanying you and you left a luncheon without consoling your guests!" She smirked a little at the thought of all the people at the table, finally realising that she hadn't returned. She liked this act of rebellion. She knew it was not please her father at all, but the kiss she had with Sam made her braver. Stronger.

She just shrugged at him, her lips still curved into a small smirk as she turned, but before she knew it, she was knocked to the ground. She whirled around onto her back and looked up, her heart racing. Her father was standing over her, the whip he used for his stallion held high in the air. She closed her eyes as she saw it lower before letting out a yelp when she heard it smack against something.

Except, she didn't feel anything.

She heard a lower noise. A grunt. Then wetness?

She opened her eyes to see Sam stumbling beside her, clutching his eye and was drenched head to toe in his soaked clothes.

"Sam?" Quinn whispered before he fell to the ground, screaming out. Quinn looked up at her father who was wide eyed, looking at the whip that was covered in blood before looking down at Sam. She scrambled to him, gripping him. His muscles tensed under her touch.

"Sam!" She called out but he was shaking, head to toe, as he clutched his eye. He didn't respond at all. "Father, help me!" He nodded and him and another man gripped Sam, pulling him onto the horse that Quinn and Sam had ridden on. Quinn slid on behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist as she kept the reigns in her other hand.

"Boy, return to the house as quickly as you can. Get Mrs. Fabray to call for a Doctor immediately." She heard her father say as Quinn tried to steady Sam who was still doubled over, swaying a little on the horse.

"Sam… Sam can you hear me?" She said desperately, trying to hold onto him as tightly as she could as she got the horse to a gallop. She just heard a sobbed yes and she pressed her lips to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Quinn had been hit by her father before. Numerous times. It was only in moments where she had done something truly naughty like acting inappropriately around the guests or when she had stolen the wine from the cellar to give to a boy she used to like. It had been a long time since it happened last, but for Sam to be the victim to it, she truly felt horrible.

Blood was everywhere when they got to the house, Sam having to be carried in since he passed out on the trip back. Quinn was covered in his blood and rushed in after the men when they took him to one of the guest rooms. She had been crying, she hadn't known what was happening and from the looks of all the blood and Sam's screams she knew something was terribly wrong.

Her mother asked what happened but Quinn couldn't bear it, mumbling something about he'd fallen while demonstrating something. She saw her father in the corner bite his lip with a worried expression.

She was ordered out when the Doctor got there, telling everyone he needed space to conduct his work. Quinn then turned to Rachel, who was there by her side as usual and asked her to fetch Sam's family. She did as quickly as she could.

It felt like hours as the Doctor surveyed him with only her father being allowed into the room since he was the Lord of the land and also the house owner. Sam parents came, tugging along their children who looked just as beautiful as Sam. Quinn told them to come sit with her as they went in.

Steven and Stacey they were called. They were only a year old but Quinn sat with them with Rachel and showed them flowers and trinkets that sparkled and shined in the sun. Quinn went over the moment over and over in her head. The snap of the whip. Sam falling to the ground. He ran in and risked everything to save Quinn. It was only going to be a snap, he didn't need to do it. It was only going to be a bruise. A small one, at most. She didn't understand at all. Why would anyone do that for her?

"Miss… Fabray?" She looked up as she heard the strange and unfamiliar voice. Sam's mother wasn't very tall but she was very beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, just as the same as Sam's and had a plait that went all the way down her back. She looked scared but at the same time, relieved. Quinn nodded and stood, letting Steven take the book she had just been reading to them.

"Quinn, please, Mrs. Evans." She whispered, wringing her hands. Mrs. Evans just smiled sadly, nodding as she reached out to touch her hand.

"He's asking for you." Quinn nodded and watched as she moved to sit down on the ground with her children. Quinn stood for a moment, preparing herself for what she might see in there. The last moment she really saw him was when he was standing in front of her, a sheepish grin on his face as they kissed. Only moments ago she was kissing him!

She quickly made her way to the room, opening it quickly and shutting it quietly behind her. The Doctor was standing in the corner with her father and Mr. Evans, talking quietly while Sam sat on the bed his eye covered in linen. She turned to the Doctor, asking him of his condition and she let out a sigh when he said that he had a cut just above his eye and managed to avoid the area. It meant he would have sight and Quinn felt slightly better.

He was cleaned up, not a lot of blood in sight but he looked as pale as anything. She crossed to the bed, sitting down on the bed gently as she looked down at his hand. Only moments ago it was on her neck. In her hair. Now it sat lifeless and pale on the bed.

"Quinn…" She heard him mumble and she looked up, grabbing his hand. His lips were slightly parted, his tongue visible.

"I'm here Samuel." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry…" She shook her head rapidly, not caring that her hair was full of grass and twigs and blood at the moment. His voice, his once beautiful lively and foreign voice was now lifeless and weak. It worried her so.

"How can you be sorry, Sam? I did this to you. I brought this upon you." She whispered. She felt the eyes of their fathers and the doctor on them, but she really didn't care. Sam saved her.

"Your father… knows." He coughed out and she slid closer, moving her hand to his chest.

"Samuel, please rest. You need your rest. I will be here. I shall promise you that." She whispered, rubbing her hand over his chest. He nodded, his head rolling to the side as he quietly dulled off to sleep.

She stood and saw her father beckon her over, her chest constricting, as she knew the words that were going to leave his lips.

"Quinn… you and this boy. This cannot happen." He murmured lowly and it made her angry. Made her angry that he seemed to only care about them instead of what happened to Sam. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as she inhaled shakily.

"You caused great pain today. To him and to me, father. I wish, no I beg you, to leave this matter to rest. For at least the next few days." She whispered, the tears falling. He looked down at her, a low sigh escaping before he turned and left the room.

After almost a day's rest, Sam was returning to his normal self. Quinn had been by his side, only leaving when she needed to visit the powder room or when she fetched him more water. She told the maids that she would take over duties of looking after him and told them not to bother her. She was there when he woke. Sam was startled at first, his breathing laboured as he tried to understand what had happened previously. His colour was still not as back and he still showed a glow white tinge to his normal shade of lightly tanned skin.

"Quinn, what will happen?" He whispered after Quinn explained the incident. She had told him the real story, not the story that she had been telling everyone to cover up the fact that father almost killed the stable boy. That would certainly lead to bad press and his reputation would be ruined.

"I'm not certain, but father is sure that you will keep your job and I will never be able to see you." Quinn whispered, looking down at her hands. She felt responsible and it would only be fair for her to end it. To stop the silly games that they had been playing and for her to truly come to terms with what she had to do with keeping the family name alive. She had a duty. She was a Fabray.

"Quinn, I cannot do that. You know I cannot." Sam whispered and Quinn felt her heart break. She couldn't do it. She looked up to see him staring down at her, with one eye and she could still feel Sam's other eye staring at her. Telling Quinn something that they know they couldn't say aloud.

"Samuel, it is my fault that you are in this mess and I intend to make sure that you're left unharmed."

"You'll leave me with a broken heart, Quinn, that is not unharmed." Quinn stood then, turning to look out the window so that Sam wouldn't see how much she didn't mean the words.

"I'll leave you with a broken pride, is all, Samuel. You will find many girls that will cater for your suiting." She turned then, tidying up the area that she had been sitting in.

"Ma'am I can't write. I can't read. I don't know much and I almost lost me eye. I only know one thing and it's that I have need for you. You have to understand that." Quinn closed her eyes and braced her hands on the table, her back to him. She felt so much for him and yet they couldn't. She could imagine everything but yet her brain told her no. She couldn't. She had a family. She had a name.

"Kiss me." Sam whispered and Quinn turned to look at him sharply, biting her lip as she shook her head. She knew if she were to kiss him again she wouldn't be able to tell him lies. Sam sat up and Quinn moved closer to push him down, but Sam managed to catch her lips before she knew it. She instantly let out a moan at the touch of his lips, the moment of them down by the river suddenly filling her head. She felt his hand move to her waist, pulling her down onto the bed and she was now lying on her side beside him.

Quinn had never been in a bed with another man before. Let alone actually alone with a man. In a room. Her parents had been very strict when she wanted to be caretaker of him, but in the end her father let her be and she knew this could be the changing of a new leaf for him.

She could feel how hot he was and it intoxicated her. She had somehow slid on top of him, her hands on his chest as she felt his leg snake through one of hers beneath her. She could feel something coiling deep in her stomach and then she felt it. His hardness pressed against her thigh. She pulled back then, looking down at him as she swallowed hard. She knew this wasn't going to end well and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay away from him.

She started to move her hand down his chest and to where his hardness lay, her hand flat on the skin down by the bottom of his belly button. She remembered once in one of classes where they had been told how to make babies. The penis would get erect, then after some stimulation semen would be produced and that was the miracle of life.

She looked up at him, his eye staring at her hand before it looked up at her. She noticed that his breathe intake had gotten rapid. Quinn didn't know what the books meant by 'stimulation' though so she just rubbed the area where she felt his pubic hair.

"Can I?" She whispered, not really knowing what she was asking but he nodded quickly. As if he needed it. She sat up a little and started to untie his trousers, knowing that this was possibly the most unladylike thing that she could possibly do without being married first. She didn't really care. He was too beautiful in a moment like this. Plus it fascinated her.

She tugged the trousers down until he was free. He was long, thick and was oozing something that Quinn had read about. She didn't really know what to do. The diagrams at school didn't explain this. It explained sex and Quinn was not definitely prepared for that. But it said stimulation? She felt his hand on hers then, placing it on him and Quinn let out a gasp. It was hot. His hand started to move hers up and down her length, noticing how he shuddered beneath her.

_Stimulation. _

She started to stroke him by herself when his hand dropped to his thigh. She turned to look at him to see that his eye was closed and his mouth slightly agape. Was she hurting him? She started to notice that the sticky stuff that oozed from his tip started to make it easier for her to stroke him. It was also noticeable that he was pushing against her strokes and she could hear him mutter her name softly under his breath. It sort of made her smile.

Quinn leaned over then, kissing up his stomach as she continued to pump her hand. His hand was in her hair and then it happened. He shuddered and Quinn looked up just in time to see a white sticky substance ooze out of the tip and onto his stomach. It fell all over Quinn's hands and she surprisingly wasn't disgusted. It intrigued her and plus she felt something stir n her private regions. She looked up at him then and he was breathing deeply, his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Did I do all right?" She whispered and he nodded, opening his eye to look down at her.

"Perfect." He whispered back and she smiled before grabbing a washcloth and wiping her hand and stomach. She also wiped his length and watched it slowly grow soft. She did up his trousers and she stood, putting the cloth in the wash. She moved to the window then, her thoughts racing as she stared at the workers below.

"Tell me your thoughts." She heard him say and Quinn shook her head, inhaling deeply.

"They won't be to your taste, I'm afraid." She murmured before moving to sit down on the chair beside the bed, her hand resting over her face. She did something so unladylike but it brought her pleasure… She was so confused at what she was thinking. What her father might say.

"Quinn… you just…" She looked up at him and he had this sort of cheeky smile on his face but Quinn just kept her smile flat.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. No lady should have done it." She ran her hand over her face, still thinking of the moments that brought her and him great pleasure. It made her blush.

"Quinn, you're not a lady." He said and Quinn whipped her head up to look at him. How dare he?

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked flatly and he shook his head, wincing a little as he tried to sit up.

"You're not that type of lady. The lady they want you to be. You're beautiful and you're smart, but you're not the one to sit around drink tea and ponder life. You're going to live it." Quinn sighed, looking away from him. He was speaking the truth and it infuriated her. All she wanted to do was be able to do things without rules and times and social barriers.

"It's not my fate." Quinn whispered, her eyes on her lap.

"Make it then." Sam murmured and she sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked up at him. He looked paler than before.

"I'm a Fabray, Samuel. I just can't… do things like I did with you. There are rules and barriers that I have to follow." He just raised an eyebrow at her before smirking softly. "Why are you smiling?! You're an oaf, I swear."

"I may be an oaf, but I'm an oaf that wants you for the rest of his life." Quinn scoffed then and leant back in her chair, shaking her head.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"You are." She looked up when she heard his hurt voice and it made her frown. "I can make you truly happy, truly happy. I am ten times the man then those suitors at your luncheons."

"You have no wealth." Quinn stated and instantly she knew it was the wrong thing to say because she saw Sam's face flash with anger. She was about to correct herself but he ordered her out.

"I will not. It's my duty to care for you."

"No. I will not be charity." Quinn shook her head, moving to the bed as she took his hand. He snapped it out of her grasp.

"Samuel." Quinn felt terrible. Sam wasn't looking any better and all this talk and fighting was clearly the cause. He wouldn't look at her and that's what made her feel so horrible. She had truly hurt him. She pursed her lips then, deciding maybe that it would be best for them to have a small break from each other and left the room.

She went to the kitchens, knowing Rachel would be working there and sat on the stool in the corner. All the staff was looking at her strangely, but she wanted to be around people that were good. Good hardworking people. She had turned into a bratty Lord's daughter in Sam's room and it horrified her. She wasn't that Lady. She knew that. Sam knew that, but it came out. She knew she was different than the rest. She didn't enjoy luncheons or stupid balls, she enjoyed the company of people talked their mind and especially Sam's company.

She shook her head at her stupidity and stood, making her way back upstairs to his bedroom after leaving him for almost half an hour. When she opened the door she found the bed neatly made and nothing but the small linen cloth that was used to wrap his eye. He had left? She ran downstairs then, leaving Rachel in a tizzy as she tried to ask her what was wrong and grabbed her coat. It was freezing outside and Quinn knew Sam was too unwell to go wherever he was going, which was most likely home.

Quinn took the path that led from the back of the house, passing the stables just in case and then on the way to his house. After ten minutes she found him. His coat was draped over his shoulders, but Quinn could tell he was still quite unwell. She ran up to Sam, curling her fingers gently around his bicep and stopping him.

"Miss Fabray." Sam muttered before trying to tug away. It troubled Quinn that she managed to be stronger than him at the moment.

"Samuel, you're unwell. Please, we need to return." Sam shook his head and continued walking. "I'm sorry, I truly am. You were right, all of it. I didn't – I didn't mean what I said."

"It's fine, Miss Fabray." Quinn sighed angrily and tugged him once again. Sam stopped and looked at her.

"Stop calling me that! You're Sam and I'm Quinn. We've got the whole world against us and I don't truly care, because I know that you're the man that will make me happy." She whispered, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm just scared, Samuel." Quinn watched as his hand moved to her cheek, his thumb wiping a tear away before he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like the others. The others were desperate, wanting. This was passionate and full of love. Something Quinn was very unfamiliar with.

She felt his tongue swipe over her bottom lip and she gasped, then she felt his hot tongue slide into her mouth. It was strange at first, but it brought her pleasure. Then, to her annoyance it started to rain. Sam pulled back and she felt him shiver.

"Come, you need to rest." He nodded and Quinn helped him back to the house, but when they arrived back, her father was standing on the back porch. She inhaled. He had no emotions on his face. He was hard to read and it frustrated Quinn, especially at this moment.

"Samuel you have to rest, son." He said to Quinn's surprise. "Now, do you feel well enough to join us for dinner?" That made Quinn's jaw drop. What was her father doing? He had never treated anyone outside of the family like this before.

"Yes, sir. Of course." Quinn helped him inside and turned to look up at Sam who had a small smile playing on his lips. Then Quinn started to smile. She knew this was the beginning of something new in her father and Quinn prayed that it would help her and Sam begin something.

* * *

_**Wow what a crap ending! Ahhh. Anyway, reviews are always welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers in the Dark

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating quicker, bit hectic with uni and such. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four  
_"Whisper's in the Dark"_

Quinn had been thinking about this dinner ever since her father mentioned it, so as she sat in front of her dresser with her hair gently tousled, she was thinking about Sam. About what he was doing at this exact moment. Was he scared? Was he okay?

The invitation that her father extended to him was a bit unorthodox and completely out of the blue, so Quinn thought he must have a secret agenda. Of course he did, he was a Fabray and Quinn had never seen him do something like this, so it definitely intrigued her.

Quinn really had never seen her father outreach such kindness, _well she'll have to see tonight if this dinner or not will be in that favour_, but she did a somewhat soft side of him on one occasion. It was this poor boy, always hanging around Quinn's father's carriage in London, when one day a passing automobile hit him. One of the new and fancy ones. Quinn didn't really remember the rest of it, but she knew the boy was quite poor and her father paid for his hospital bills and sent him to a Grammar school. Apparently, to this day, he's become a successful lawyer. Was that what her father was doing? Helping a poor boy?

Quinn had left Sam with one of her maids to help him with his dress and care takings. There was only so much her father could let her do and he was definitely not letting her do any of his dressing.

Quinn had decided on a soft blue gown, something she wore when she usually went out to lunch with her mother's advisors, _who were really just people who liked to pretend to be her friend so they would be invited places,_ but since Sam was here she wanted to look just as nice. She had her hair down in gentle curls, since she noticed Sam liked to touch it when it was down and she put the softest shade of lipstick since she knew it would make her father curse if he saw her look like a woman.

"Is Sam well?" Quinn asked as Rachel entered the room. She had asked Rachel to check on him as she got ready and she could already see Rachel's amusement at her persistence. Rachel just smiled and nodded, moving to adjust Quinn's hair.

"He's fine, Miss. Quite fine." Rachel murmured back and Quinn nodded, smoothing her dress over her knees. Rachel had always been right by Quinn's side and ever since the business with Sam, she had been amazing and attentive as ever.

"Rachel, may I ask you something?" Quinn asked as Rachel twirled Quinn's hair and Quinn kept her eyes on her through the mirror. Rachel just gave her a look that said, _'of course, what on heaven are you on about?'_ and nodded.

"Have you been in love?" Quinn watched Rachel's delicate features slowly turned from amusement to another look. Something she saw very rarely between her parents. It was the look that she thought she saw Sam give her sometimes.

"Yes, Miss." Rachel murmured softly, turning away to adjust the tea tray she had brought in earlier. Quinn turned on her chair, resting her arm on the back of it as she watched Rachel.

"What is it like?" Quinn pressed. Rachel stopped before turning around, a small smile on her lips. Rachel leant back on the dressing table, her hands folded in her lap.

"It's when you feel like everything is at… the right moment. Where there are things that may happen or will happen that do not matter and do not stand in your way. It reaches all bounds. It's sort of… truly knowing you're going to be quite right for the rest of your life." Rachel continued, her eyes on her lap as she smiled to herself.

"I think I love Sam. I cannot stop thinking about him." Quinn paused before continuing, swallowing as she looked up at Rachel. She had a small smile on her face. "I'm quite scared, Rachel. I have never… felt like this."

Rachel did what her mother would never do. She showed how much she loved Quinn. Rachel moved to take her hands, squeezing them softly.

"You are meant to be scared, Miss Fabray. It's what makes you feel alive." Rachel murmured, leaning down to kiss Quinn's forehead before standing. Quinn watched her through the mirror as Rachel made her way out, wondering who Rachel was in love with and also thinking about the words she said.

_It's what makes you feel alive. _

She is definitely true about that.

When Quinn was ready, she made her way to the staircase where she noticed the tall muscular frame of Sam standing at the bottom. He was leaning on one of the wooden posts and looked completely different in the dinner suit that was most likely her fathers. Sam was completely unaware that Quinn had started to make her descent and when he turned, Quinn saw something that she knew she wanted to see for the rest of her life.

His smile.

Sam was still obviously sick, his paleness evident and the bandage was still there, but he had a smile that made Quinn's heart leap. It was the smile he gave her just after they kissed and it made Quinn's heart thump.

Quinn watched him, how he swept his tongue over his bottom lip and stood up straighter. Quinn thought then about the affect she had on him the other day by the lake. In the bed. He was intoxicating and she seemed to be the same to him.

When Quinn reached him, he extended his hand and she took it, noticing how sweaty it was. She gave it a small squeeze and she watched as he ducked his head in response, his brown hair falling over his eyes. She could feel how nervous he was as she led him to the small dining room and she turned to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Be yourself." She murmured quietly and Sam turned down to look at her. It was a look she always saw her Uncle give to her Aunty, it was a look that was so full of love and respect. The one she saw Rachel have on her face only just recently. It scared Quinn, but it also made her feel so incredibly loved… so incredibly alive.

The doors opened, disrupting Quinn's thoughts and she wrapped her hand around his bicep, waiting for him to lead them in. She could tell this was something Sam was never going to be prepared for. Sam was poor, he never really dreamt of dining with a Lord, let alone being in love with the Lord's daughter.

Quinn stepped with him into the room and she watched as all eyes fell on them. She could see her mother scrutinizing him and she saw her father look away, disgraced at what he had done the day before. To her surprise, Frannie her eldest sister, was standing in the corner with her… Fiancé? He was tall, very handsome and looked like he came from money, but it was Frannie that Quinn was interested in. She hadn't seen her since she left for the Women's College and Quinn was very interested in her pursuits since she wanted to go too.

"Let's sit." Quinn heard her father announce and Quinn nodded, leading Sam to the table and smiled when he tucked her chair out for her. This was going to be perfect.

xxx

"So one moment, you're the stable boy?" Quinn gritted her teeth, throwing Frannie a glare at her question. After the main had been served, Sam had thanked the server and it was something a bit uncommon in a Fabray household so there was an integration of course. Sam explained that the server was a friend that he visited after working in the stables and it went on from there.

"Yes, I am." Sam replied proudly and Quinn turned to look at him with a smile. He just smiled back, a bit weakly though. She could tell all the sitting and talking was doing a bit of a toll on him.

"And you're letting him sit here, father?" Frannie continued and Quinn took his hand under the table. It was just as sweaty as it was before. She gave it a small squeeze but Sam just looked at his plate.

"He was injured and he is one of our people, so yes while he stays in this house we will feed him. If you have any objections, please don't voice them because I do not wish to hear them." Quinn snapped her head to look at her father because he was always on Frannie's side and never on hers. Never. He just nodded at her and Quinn nodded back, picking up her wine.

"Yes but - "

"Frannie, he's a charity. Leave it be." Quinn's Fiancé interrupted and Quinn watched as he tapped her hand with his, hushing her. Controlling her. Frannie nodded and held her tongue, taking a bite of her dessert. Quinn had learnt throughout the dinner that her Fiancé was Claude Tannebarn. The Tannebarns were responsible for helping the army with its weapons output. It disgusted Quinn, but it seemed to please her father who just happened to be a decorated war veteran.

Everyone seemed to leave Sam alone and Quinn kept quiet, not really wanting to talk to any of them since they were all despicable people to her. Except her father, who was strangely acting different. Her mother was being awfully quiet, only really talking to Frannie and her fiancé. When dinner finished, Sam stood to help, but seeing that this wasn't a custom he excused himself to the bathroom. Quinn could tell how deeply embarrassed he was by his redden cheeks.

"How you could bring in trash in here father astounds me." Frannie said, loud enough for Sam to hear as he left the room. Quinn swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something but her father stood in.

"That boy saved your sister yesterday, so whatever you want to say about him I would prefer it if you didn't voice them. End of discussion." Her father said before moving to leave the room. Quinn watched him, confused by his intentions.

Quinn decided to check on Sam so she excused herself, subtly noticing Claude excusing himself in the corner of her eye. She made her way to the bathrooms, but Sam wasn't there and when she turned to leave she was confronted with Claude. He had this sort of sadistic smirk on his face and he closed the door behind him, locking it. Quinn was unsure as to what he was doing, but she felt goosebumps come over her.

"You were disrespectful to your sister tonight." Claude murmured and Quinn swallowed. Claude had this perfect image, blue eyes and brown hair, but now he looked like a monster. Quinn had no idea what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, making her way to the door but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Quinn let out a scream at the force. He gripped her, holding her tight against the wall as he stood over her. Quinn felt so small.

"You're so much prettier than your sister. How she could not tell me about you was quite a mistake." Quinn tried to get out of his grasp again, but he gripped her dress and it ripped. She fell to the ground in the process. She felt her head hit it sharply and she gasped.

Then there was a knock.

"Quinn?" Sam. She looked up just as Claude was about to grip her mouth but she kicked him in the privates and stood, gripping the door and flinging it open. Quinn leaped forward, gripping Sam and she felt his arm around her, pulling her back. She was fine. She was safe.

"What did you do to her?" She heard Sam say over her head. Quinn didn't want to look, she could smell Sam and to her, Sam was her safeguard. He was always there when she needed him.

"How dare you talk to me." She heard Claude spit back at Sam and Quinn instantly held him tighter.

"What is going on here?" It was her father and Quinn looked up, realizing her state. Her dress was ripped up the side, the subtle make up she was wearing was now smudged and there was a small cut on her forehead. Quinn turned to look at Claude whose hair was ruffled and the front of suit was all messed up.

"He tried something on her!" Claude shouted and Sam immediately held Quinn tighter, Quinn gripping the front of Sam's suit. Quinn looked up at her father, shaking her head as she pleaded with him to not to believe him. To her surprise he nodded and it was that one moment she knew her father truly understood her.

"Mr. Tannebarn I think your presence is no longer needed. I will personally see you out." Quinn inhaled as Claude threw her a glare and adjusted his bowtie before heading towards the door. Sam's hand was rubbing her back and she found herself being led somewhere until she was sitting in the kitchen with Sam standing over her as he patched up her forehead.

"You okay?" Sam asked, Quinn noting how delicate his hands were as he worked.

"My father… he's, he's different." Quinn murmured, not really paying attention to him. Quinn was more focused on the fact that her father decided to pick Sam over Claude. He could have definitely gone for Sam and made Claude the good guy in the situation, it would probably allow him to have an in with a different social group, but it was strange that he opted against it. Maybe he just saw that he didn't want Frannie marrying him.

"He is." Sam agreed, his foreign accent stronger than ever. Quinn looked up at him, his blue eye staring into her green. He looked sad, but also solemn. The bandage made him look older. Quinn reached up and put his hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the small stubble starting to grow.

"I don't belong in your world, Quinn. I don't want to make you choose between that and me." Quinn just shook her head, smiling softly.

"I told you, you're an oaf, but I love you." Quinn couldn't even the stop the words that came out and she knew as soon as she said them Quinn couldn't go back. She didn't even want to go back. Quinn watched as Sam processed the information and gave her the smile that she had been waiting for all night. The smile that made everything else okay.

"You do?" Sam asked, his eyes darting all over her face. Quinn scooted forward on the bench top so she could put her other hand on his cheek, her hands loving the warm coming from him.

"I do." She leant up to kiss him softly before wrapping his arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. The soft inhale of breath and the gentle rising of his chest made Quinn feel at place.

It was all interrupted a few moments later when her sister came barging in, the kitchen door slamming. Quinn sat upright and Sam moved as fast away from her as he can.

"You just had to ruin it!" Frannie shouted and Quinn swallowed, she was often in fights with her sister and she usually was witty enough to leave unharmed, although she feared this would be bigger than anything else she had encountered.

"Frannie, please." Quinn pleaded, moving off the bench top and before she knew it Frannie had slapped her. Hard. Quinn's gasp matched the one when she fell onto the floor from Claude.

"Frannie." Sam murmured and Quinn looked up. That was a mistake. A huge mistake. Frannie whipped around and pointed her finger at him, her nostrils flaring as she walked over to him.

"You will never speak my name and you will never address me. I am Miss Fabray to you, peasant." Sam opened his mouth, probably to apologise, but Frannie stepped closer. "And you. You are the reason for what has happened tonight and when you wake up tomorrow you will be in hell for what you did."

"Claude forced himself on me, Frannie, this had absolutely nothing to do with Sam!" Quinn said, feeling a wave of dizziness fall over and just like that, everything went black.

Quinn suffered a concussion from the fall in the bathroom and most likely the slap played a part in it even though it wasn't that bad. She was currently sleeping it off in her bed while Sam sat outside with his head in his hands. He had the thought to run away, to not make such a horrible life for her, but yet he did not care one bit. The thought of leaving Quinn made his heart ache and Sam knew, like she had said before, the world would be against them and he couldn't care less. He was in love with the Lord's daughter. That was something he couldn't change, he didn't want to change and most of all the more he thought about it the more he mapped out his life out with her. Sam took off his bandage since it was itching him and it had been three days already, he felt no need for it since he needed to work soon.

"Samuel?" Sam looked up to see Lady Fabray making her way to him. Sam stood immediately, straightening his bowtie as he swallowed. He had never been in such close presence with Quinn's mother before and it made him nervous. He shoved the bandage in his pocket.

"Your ladyship."

"It's quite funny, you just looked like my husband then." A flash of confusion crossed Sam's face and Lady Fabray just laughed, sitting down on the chair opposite Sam. He sat back down again. "My husband was a very… cautious young man. He never knew how to approach me, but in the end he learnt quite well." She smiled as if she remembered an old memory before looking down. "I see the way you look upon her Samuel. It worries me. She's just a young girl. She doesn't know what she wants." Sam swallowed, leaning forward on the chair to say something but she put her hand up.

"She will find something new to play with Sam. You may be the first interesting young man to meet, but soon she will meet a more suitable match."  
"A more richer match?" Sam shot out, not caring about formalities since she was being rude to him. She just gave him a sly smile, her hazel eyes darting away. "Quinn's happiness is the utmost importance to me, I will never set that aside Lady Fabray." Sam continued and she was still looking away, her hard features looking as if they were set in stone.

"She will be happy when she knows she is safe." She murmured, her eyes turning back to his and Sam frowned. Of course he would protect her, what is she saying? "She will always be worried about money. I do not want her to worry."

"As do I, Lady Fabray. She will not." She scoffed and Sam clenched his jaw. He knew this way going to happen. With her father he expected more, but her mother was worse than he imagined. She just stood and cleared her throat.

"I expect you to be at work tomorrow, I think we will all benefit from your absence." Sam stood and nodded, pulling off his bowtie and dropping it into her unexpected hands.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He murmured before making his way out, untucking his shirt from his pants and deciding that he couldn't stand to be in the Fabray household. He loved Quinn, but there was only so much he could take. Sam found himself in his made up cot in the stables, the smell of horses and hay somewhat comforting to him. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Quinn.

Quinn woke with a start, her head pounding as she sat up. God, she couldn't even remember what happened the night before and now as she tried to stand she felt a surge of dizziness fall over her. She reached up, suddenly feeling a small pang of pain and felt a small bump that was covered by linen. What on earth had happened? She gripped her dresser and stood, looking at her reflection but catching another one instead. Out in the field, wearing his usual work clothes was Sam as he swung an axe. Sam couldn't work, he was no where near well. She could see him straining with each swing and then she saw her mother. She was standing over the porch, watching him. It was so hot out Quinn was surely her mother's dress would catch on fire if she stayed outside any longer.

Quinn dressed, something simple that was easy to dress and made her way down the stairs. Rachel offered her a glass of cool water, which Quinn happily accepted and gulped it down before making her way out.

"Mother?" Quinn asked, wiping the bead of sweat off the nape of her neck. She glanced at Sam who didn't even look at her.

"Oh Good Morning dear, how are you feeling?" Quinn's mother turned to look at her and Quinn narrowed her eyes. She knew was she was doing. Her face always told her real emotions and now as Sam worked in front of them, she was plotting something.

"Fine. Why is Sam working?"

"Because he insisted, dear." Quinn pouted at her answer before turning away, making her way down the garden steps and in the direction of Sam. He was still swinging the axe and it looked like he wasn't getting much farther with it.

"Sam, stop, you'll injure yourself more." Quinn murmured softly, touching his shoulder and he dropped the axe, his hands dropping to the stump to steady himself. His muscles were tensed and Quinn rubbed her hand over the back of his neck. It was damp with sweat.

"Come on, have a drink with me." He nodded and Quinn smiled, pecking his cheek and turning to look up at her mother. Her blue eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed. Quinn couldn't help but smirk a little as she walked Sam inside. Before they even got in he stopped and Quinn frowned, confused by his sudden stop.

"Sam, what is it?" She couldn't see Sam's face and when he looked up he had that smile. It made her smile, but she really didn't know why. "What on earth?" She felt his hand move to her hip, moving in to kiss her softly. She kissed him back before pushing him back, noticing the strands of his brown hair sticking to his forehead. Quinn pushed them away, her head tilting as she assessed the pink line across his eyebrow.

"You need to rest." Quinn murmured, leaning up to kiss his temple.  
"Read to me then." He murmured back, his blue eyes gazing into her green. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"Okay." Quinn breathed out and Sam smiled, turning and leading him to their large library that Quinn had shown him to the first time they had met. Quinn moved to the bookshelf and she felt his eyes on her as he made his way to sit on the loveseat. She picked a book, she didn't know which one and sat opposite him, careful about how they were meant to be seated around each other.

Quinn started to read, she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but soon he was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders as his lips grazed along the back of her neck. The coolness of the room has stopped how lightheaded she felt in the yard, but now his soft touch was driving her insane.

"Samuel." Quinn whispered as his lips reached the corner of her mouth. They couldn't do this, it would cause such controversy in the house as their blooming relationship looked like it went further than it meant to. Which it did, in some aspects. Quinn couldn't not give in though, his scent, his lips and his ability to make her feel so safe made her give in to him. Her hand found the back of his neck, pulling Sam closer as she pressed her lips to his. She would never get used to the feeling. The softness, the warmness of the kiss. How his lips were firm, but gentle and how his hands were where she wanted them to be.

"Quinn!" Sam snapped back and Quinn gasped for air, turning round to see nothing. Sam rushed to sit down opposite her and then her father came in with a look of… despair.

"Father?" Quinn murmured, standing as she walked over to him.

"Good, Samuel is here. Turn on the radio. There is an announcement we must hear." Quinn frowned and moved from the chair, turning on their wireless that was sitting in the corner. As Quinn listened she couldn't keep her eyes from Sam's face, which turned grimmer with each sentence the man was saying. She watched her father as the wireless ended, slapping Sam on the shoulder. It was look of excitement.

"Looks like we're going to war, son."

* * *

**The End was really rushed and I didn't really look over it. Sorry if it's all jumbly, just wanted to get it out since it's been literally been in my folder for about a month. **

_**Reviews are always welcome!**_


End file.
